Ghostly Eyes and Hollow Cries
by PureElement
Summary: Sasuke is a young spirit, trapped in the world of the living, unable to pass on to the Afterlife. Sakura and Naruto are the new kids in town. When they stumble across the old Uchiha grounds, they're thrown into an adventure, that could claim their livesAU


_It was forty years ago when that horrible event took place. When the entire Uchiha Family was murdered, everyone except one boy. The murder's little brother. _

_Yes, the murder was an Uchiha. The Uchiha prodigy. The kind of person that always won, always knew what to do, always got what he wanted._

_His name was Itachi. His brother's name was Sasuke. _

_It happened on a night quite like this; cold, quiet and a full moon. It happened on a night like this that Uchiha Itachi snapped and fell into the dark depths of insanity._

_He killed everyone. Mercilessly slaughtering his mother, his father, his aunts, uncles and cousins. Anyone who was in the family's compound that night lost their lives in Itachi's rampage. _

_Then his brother came home. He'd been at a friends until late. Not having supposed have been this late, he was crying, thinking of the strict punishment his father would surely give him. When he turned into the Uchiha estates he froze. _

_There is nothing so horrible on this earth as to see your family, the people you love the most, lying dead on the ground. Bodies hacked up, your cousins disemboweled with cold unseeing eyes staring up into the starry heavens above._

_And he ran. He ran with stumbling steps to his own home, praying against his own knowledge that his parents would still be alive. He searched the house quickly as he cried for his mother and screamed for his father. Then he came to the last door. _

_A dull sound came from the inside and he forced himself to move as he started to freeze out of fear. Slowly his hands grasped the handles of the door and pulled it open. _

_There, in the sharp, white moonlight were his parents. He ran to them, turning over his mother as tears spilled in heavy torrents from his eyes. It was only when he saw his mother's eyes that he realized he was alone. They were glassy and wide like that of the other dead. _

_The sound of a footstep on the wood in front of him is what caused him to look up. Seeing his elder brother gave him a cold sense of relief. He wasn't alone. He ran up and hugged his sibling around his waist, gripping tightly as he sobbed. _

_The older boy did nothing but to raise his hand and smack the boy across his face as he pushed him off. _

_Sasuke gasped, holding his stinging cheek._

"_Brother!" He cried. "Nii-san! Everyone... Everyone's b-been killed. They're all dead!"_

_His brother only laughed._

"_I know. I killed them." His voice was cold and sharp. Dangerous._

"_Why?! Why would you do something like that?!" Itachi picked up a crazy grin._

"_Because I wanted to. They were no match for me. And therefor they died. If they truly deserved to be holders of the Uchiha name, then _I_ would be dead, not them." He then reached for the police gun hanging on his hip. _

_Bringing it up he pointed it at his otouto. The boy was shaking, believing his end to be unbelievably near. Itachi sneered as he looked at the terrified face._

"_You're not even worth killing. You're just that pathetic." He then raised the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger. Killing himself in front of his little brother._

_Sasuke screamed as the blood flew. Screamed at the horror he had just lived. Screamed and screamed. Screaming until he was forever unable to scream anymore. _

_The next day someone from his school showed up, trying to find the boy who hadn't showed up for classes. It wasn't long after he arrived that police were swarming the estate. _

_They soon found that awful back room. Sasuke still sat there, hugging his knees, eyes wide as he started at the corpses of his parents and brother._

_It was a female cop that pulled him out of the room. They tried to speak to him, but he refused to even utter a word back to them. He didn't even try to meet their eyes._

_Finally they turned to the man from the school to get their information about the boy._

_They found out his name, and that he was eight years old. This caused sadness to appear in everyone's eyes. A young boy of eight should never see such horror._

_They tried to take him away from the house, but he fought desperately. He tried everything to stay, even stabbing an officer in the chest with a pencil. Finally they were able to sedate him and bring him to the hospital. _

_There he was treated with severe trauma and beginning insanity then shipped off to the mental ward. It was only a few days before he disappeared. They searched for him and searched for him, but were never able to find him._

_But some people knew where he was. He lived in that back room. Hiding and sleeping during the day, walking the abandoned estates at night. _

_People left food at the edge of the Uchiha property, helping the boy to live, hoping that he would one day come out again. But he never did._

_Then one day, five years later, the food stopped disappearing. Fearing the worst, the neighbors called in the police again, telling them all that had been happening in the past few years. The entered the grounds and searched slowly and carefully for the last Uchiha. _

_And this time they found him. They found him lying face down. His head smashed open on the pale concrete. _

_To this day they say his eight year old spirit haunts the mansions and grounds of the Uchiha family. They say his spirit never grew from the small frightened boy. His body grew yes, but not his spirit. Being too young to know of the afterlife, he is trapped here, in this world of the living, desperately trying to find a way to pass on. And on nights like the night of the slaughter, you can hear his wails . _

_His hollow cries._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Alright, this is an AU and takes place in modern Japan, so if you're wondering why Itachi had a gun, it's because he was a cop. Both of my stories that I'm currently working on (this one and 'Through Crimson Hell') will probably take more time to update than usual as I'm currently working on a couple of big projects. Anyway, I hope you like it!! Review and tell me what you think please!**

**PureElement  
**


End file.
